Part I: There's always hope
by xBLACKx
Summary: Jen McKinnon loved Regulus Black until he died. Now that he's gone, what's going to happen to her? Set after Hogwarts up to October 31st. Some language I beleive. rboc / sboc
1. Prologue

Hola readers! This is my first story where I have not planned the length.  
I know what's going to happen though! Just gotta get it all down.

However! I have obviously started it...So you can now enjoy the wonderful story I have just begun.  
(Beginning of a trilogy! Part I: Before October 31st. Part II: After 10/31 to when Sirius returns. Part III: after Sirius returns to his death.  
_Possibly_ a Part IV: to after he dies to ...whenever. But maybe not, since I haven't thought that far ahead.)  
Anyway! Let's get on with the story.

(The disclaimer is in my profile. None of it's mine...obviously.)

Quick A/N: Originally I wasn't very creative and just used my name for the OC's name, but I changed it now so if it says 'Bridget' anywhere...sorry!

**Chapter one:** The Beginning (So original, I'm surprised at myself!)

* * *

"Jennifer…you're thirteen. I'm seventeen. Four years can do a lot."

I'll never forget those words. They were spoken to me, actually, four years ago. At the end of my best friend's last year at school. I was furious at Regulus Black for saying them to me. Absolutely furious. Of course, now that I'm finally seventeen, I have no idea where he is. I have looked high and low for the past two weeks and have found no trace of him. Granted, he's probably out somewhere with that crazy dark wizard that I've been hearing about. He was, after all, a no good Slytherin that all my friends warned me against.

But I didn't care. I still don't. I knew his brother too! A rather idiotic Gryffindor, if you ask me. He probably would have tried to get with me had there not been a six year age gap. At least he had some dignity. But he was in my house and that was the closest I could get to Regulus for a few years. Until he finally noticed me.

And damn the day he did, 'cause when his brother graduated, Regulus went over to the dark side even more than he already was. Some such mix of sixteen-year-old Slytherins decided to pick on twelve-year-old Gryffindors. Mind you, Regulus knew that his brother would have been furious. His brother, who at the time, was dating my big sister, so Regulus knew who I was. It was horrible. But then, last year, that dark wizard supposedly murdered my big sister. I wanted to find Regulus so bad after that. I wanted him to say "No, Jenny, he would never kill an innocent girl, never. Marlene's at home with Sirius right now, probably doing questionable things."

I never heard those words. I never found him. Sirius was absolutely torn up at the funeral. My entire family had been killed, and Sirius blamed himself. I'll never know why. But his words still echo in my ears. "I'll never let him get you. I'll protect you as long as I live, don't forget that. You have to go back to school. Stay at a friends for the summer, but after you graduate you can live with me." He hugged me tight and I haven't seen him since. I got a letter, though, two days ago. He invited me to the Potter's wedding and apologized for not writing sooner. He said he would come to my parents' house the day before and we would go together. I accepted his offer.

But that's still a week away. Which is why, I'm sitting in my parents' old house with my head in my hands, wishing I could find Regulus. I hated him for his parting words, yet I loved him at the same time. I couldn't make sense of my emotions if I tried. So I turned to the one thing that was still there for me. Firewisky.

After two hours of getting drunk, I heard a knock at the door. Somehow I opened it to find Regulus standing there. At least, I think so. I can barely remember what happened since I blacked out about two seconds later. All I know was that in the morning I woke up with a pounding headache in bed and there was a hangover-potion on my bedside table.

I wished so much for it not to be a dream. I wished Regulus could come back. I even considered using this Muggle crime-solving technique to get his fingerprints off the glass. Even if I could, and I'm not saying that was possible being that I'm not muggleborn, I had nothing to compare them to.

* * *

Short little prologue, yes. Review for the next chapter!(:  
(Reviews inspire me)


	2. Chapter One

Er...well...ok. Next chapter so my friend doesn't kill me.

* * *

After the Potters' wedding, and it was the happiest thing that has happened in a while, Sirius had to finish some business somewhere or another, and then he would come to stay at my parents' house for a while. But after that, we were going to live with Lily and James for a while longer, for safety reasons.

I sat, once again at the kitchen table, contemplating Firewisky or not. Sirius was supposed to come back that morning, but I still hadn't heard from Regulus. Against all odds, the doorbell rang once again. I had a gut feeling it wasn't Sirius.

I went to the door, more cautiously than the last time since I have some common sense about the times we live in. When I saw who it was, it was all I could do to not scream in happiness. "Regulus!"

He sort of grinned at me, but there was a pained expression behind his eyes. I threw my arms around him and hung on to him as if my life depended on it. Suddenly, my anger towards him came rushing back and I jumped off him as if he had lit a fire. "Where the hell have you been? And not just for the past, say, couple days like your brother either. For the past four years!"

He looked saddened by my words but I was mad, and I was happy he felt some of the hurt I did. When he spoke, I barely recognized him. "Well, I…I…don't have an excuse." I dropped my jaw in shock. Regulus always, _always_, came up with an excuse. Usually pretty good too, but even if he was joking and so obviously lying, he had an excuse. Every. Single. Time. Except, apparently, now.

It hit me how much time had passed. He was twenty one now. Part of me still wished he would see me as older. In a different light. But that part was only a faint flicker, seeing as I had four years of anger built up. Four rather long years, actually.

He raised his eyes to mine. "I'm sorry about your family, Jennifer." I could see he really did mean it. I nodded confusedly. I was still a little shocked that he didn't have an excuse. "But Reg, you always have an excuse…it's not like you not to. Please tell me that nothings different, no time has passed and you're still the same." My eyes begged him to repeat the words and hug me. He averted his eyes. "I can't lie." I could feel my head getting heavy and my eyes starting to sting.

He reached out to me. "Don't cry." He wrapped his arms around me, my head resting on his shoulder. He was a head taller than me. "When did you get so tall?" He laughed half-heartedly. "When did you?" It was my turn to make an attempt at laughing. Neither of us answered straightforwardly. It was like admitting we hadn't seen each other in four years.

"Regulus…please tell me you didn't join that dark wizard, the one that murdered my family. Please tell me you've just been busy with something or another and couldn't write or visit." I murmered, resting my head on his shoulders.

He didn't meet my eyes. "I can't lie." If I hadn't been watching his mouth move, I wouldn't know what he said. I choked back a cry. "Why? How could you?" He met my gaze once more.

"I didn't want to. But I was too far in. I still am. I came here tonight just to say goodbye. He's probably going to kill me. No, he definitely is. I made a mistake Jenny. One that I can't fix, and my only hope is that what I'm going to do will make it a little better. Please understand, I'm putting you in danger right now. But I had to see you one more time. After last week, I knew I had to do it because I saw what he did to you. It reassured me that he's wrong, his whole cause is wrong. It's not helping anyone, its hurting everyone. Just look at me." He paused to laugh, almost in irony.

I looked at him in the light he considered himself in. I always thought that was a good talent of mine, being able to see someone as other people saw them, or as they themselves saw them, and still be able to see who they really are. In Regulus' case, he looked awful. His robes were torn and dirty, he had scars that I would've never dreamt of him having in my worst nightmares. His pride was gone and he had seen things that if he had told me I wouldn't have believed. He was a mess. "Reg…" I had no words.

He shook his head wordlessly and said again, "I'm too far in. I found a way to partly stop him. Slow him down at least. But if that doesn't kill me, he will. He doesn't even know I know- and don't even think about asking, I know that look. If I told you, you would be in even more danger than you already are just by me coming here." I gave him a hurt look. My curiosity, however, was gone. Regulus was dead serious. I had never known him to be this way.

"Jennifer, I know Sirius is in a secret organization against him. I need you to tell him that I tried to stop the Dark Lord. I need you to tell him…" He paused. "…that he was right all along and I should've just listened to him instead of thinking I needed to prove myself to him, and to everyone else." He paused again and said, quieter. "Tell him I love him, and Andromeda. And Jen…" He paused once more, longer than the last. I could barely make the words form, "What?" He looked so sad. "I love you."

That was all it took. I broke down crying. He held me until I stopped. "I know you tried to tell me before, well…" He gave a dry, sad laugh. "…four years ago actually, that you loved me, and one day I would regret not loving you back. Jen, that day has come. I wish I hadn't been blind, and then maybe I wouldn't have made so many mistakes. But there's no hope, and I just wanted you to know, you were right too. I love you."

Before I could say anything, he kissed me softly. I was so shocked I barely noticed myself kissing him back until he broke away. "I love you so much. But please, please don't follow me. I don't want to bring you down with me and Sirius needs to know I was wrong. Everyone was right, especially you. Never forget that. Never forget that I love you so much."

When he let go, it was like the world crashed down on me. I sunk down and leaned on the doorframe, crying harder than before. He looked back before he apperated to who-knows-where and I cried out "Wait!" But he shook his head and before I could say anything else, was gone. I choked out, "I love you too." Before collapsing completely.

* * *

Review! Please? Don't make me beg.


	3. Chapter Two

Short 'cause no one reviews 'cept Christie who doesn't count.

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there crying. All I know is that it was a long time. So long, it seemed, that the only reason I stopped and looked up was to se Sirius' concerned face lifting up my chin. "I swear, whatever it is, I didn't do it." He said, only half-joking. That made me cry harder, since what I had to tell him would probably only crush him more.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was only joking. Stop crying and tell me what's wrong ok?" He said it so calmly, and innocently that I subdued to the occasional sniff. Before he could ask what was wrong again, I choked out "Regulus was here" and dissolved to tears once again. What I said hit Sirius, and it hit him hard. What was left of his reassuring smile was long gone and his eyes held an emotion I couldn't identify. He hugged me tighter and said "Shhh, when you're ready you can tell me what happened." His voice held so many emotions from anger to hopefulness. I knew he still wished his brother could be saved and come back to his side like he was when they were kids.

I stopped crying. "Before you tell me, did he hurt you in any way?" Sirius' eyes begged for it to not be true, and I shook my head to his relief. "Not intentionally." I forced myself not to cry again.

"He said…he said…he was going to try and stop Voldemort…or at least slow him down. And that…he loves you. Everyone was right and he was wrong. I was right. You and Andromeda were right and he wished he could take back everything but he was too far in and Voldemort is going to kill him because of what he left to do, as long as whatever he did didn't kill him first, but he wouldn't tell me what."

Sirius fell back against the other side of the door frame in shock. He tried talking several times, failing each one. After what seemed like forever, he said, "What was I right about?"

I blinked, confusedly, "Voldemort I guess." He nodded very slowly. "Was Andromeda right about the same thing?" "I guess so. He didn't say what exactly but that's the only thing that comes to mind." Again, he nodded very slowly. It was a long time before he spoke again. "Jenny…what were you right about?" I opened my mouth and then closed it. What good would it do me to lie? I would never be able to talk to any of my friends about what happened, that much I knew.

"About how he would regret not loving me back four years ago."

Sirius nodded, once again, very slowly, this time, if possible, even slower. If I hadn't known what shock Sirius was trying to process I would have thought he was mental and was always this way.

"What did he say to you…before he left?" I choked back a sob, once more. "Never forget that I love you so much." Sirius seemed to start realizing something, and not something pleasant. "What did he do to make you so upset apart from leaving to his supposed suicide?" I choked back another sob. It took me a while to answer. When I did, it was barely in a whisper. "He kissed me goodbye."

At that Sirius stood up abruptly and screamed "God damn it Regulus." He started walking down the path towards the street. I knew if I didn't do something, I would loose him too. "Sirius, wait!" I made myself heard, and ran after him. It worked and he turned around, such a fire in his eyes I had never seen before. "Don't go. Please don't go. You're too late and I can't loose you. James can't loose you! Think of the people who love you _please_."

* * *

Yea...Review it.

It's not that hard..  
Just click the button.

You don't even have to sign in if you don't want.

C'mon, the button loves you.

You feed it by clicking it.  
Don't let it die! :(


	4. Chapter Three

Chyea many thanks my one reviewer, many thanks.  
Shadow Weaver 11; my new favorite person (:  
And so to my only fan, _not including Christie who still does not count_, :suspense music: the next chapter.  
(which is longer!...ish)

* * *

Previously..:  
_...he turned around, such a fire in his eyes I had never seen before. "Don't go. Please don't go. You're too late and I can't loose you. James can't loose you! Think of the people who love you please."_

My words sunk into him and he slowly returned to the front steps. I sat beside him and we just sat there for hours, thinking about everything.

The next day Sirius made me pack up all my stuff and go to the Potters' house. I didn't even have the heart to argue with him. I didn't _really_ enjoy being bossed around, though some people would say other wise, but I was too upset to care.

When we finally did get to the Potters' house, I was giving the world the silent treatment and Sirius was doing pretty much the same thing. His best friend, though plainly confused by his actions, said nothing when we got there. I knew Lily from school; she had been one of my sister's best friends. However, I didn't talk to her either.

We both sat sullenly for the first week there. It wasn't until one night at dinner that Lily and James finally got us to talk. Not that it was a lot of talking, though.

"So we've noticed you two have been rather quiet lately." James said casually. We both shrugged but continued eating. He exchanged a look with Lily. I refrained from rolling my eyes. Despite being out of Hogwarts, I was still a moody teenager who just lost the love of her life and was forced into hiding by her dead sister's old boyfriend who just so happened to be her dead love's brother. I couldn't help but keep thinking that life sucks and these people aren't helping.

"And we're worried about you two." James' voice made me look up. I couldn't help but remember the first time I met him. Marlene had brought him home because his parents were away for the first week of summer, and he didn't have a place to stay. He didn't treat me like a little kid like everyone else. Even though he was fourteen and I was only eight. He would talk to me at night outside by the pond, and I would tell him all my secrets. I even told him the one about Regulus, who I had met once before due to Sirius at the train station when my family dropped off my sister. He never made fun of me like my sister or Sirius, but treated me with respect and even told me that he loved someone who didn't love him back either. We talked about how we both hated violence and wished the world could just get a long. And despite our hate for violence, we would rather use it somewhat to destroy something evil. And now look at him. He married the love of his life just over a week ago and has been fighting evil longer.

I sighed. "We're fine, James." I said it without meeting his gaze. Sirius spoke as well. "Yea, just some old stuff that finally came back." They let the subject drop.

Later that night James cornered me when I was about to go brush my teeth. "Jen, come outside with me okay?" He said it without room to argue. I nodded and followed him. We sat on the back porch and overlooked the vast backyard that had woods behind it.

James sighed and began. "Bridge, I'm talking to you now because Sirius, no doubt, blames himself for whatever happened. And he's too thick to be able to see whatever it is, isn't his fault. So would you please, please tell me what it is?" He said it with a hint of begging, he didn't like seeing his best friend miserable.

Instead of answering, I asked, "When was the last time he was this upset? That's not the answer to your question, I think, but I'd like to know." He looked taken aback as he racked his brains for memories. "I'd have to say…either the last time he talked to his brother, or when he found out your family died." I met James' gaze. "Regulus came to my house the night before we came here." Neither of us spoke another word. James didn't need to know what happened, I didn't know if he even wanted to, and respected that whatever happened would be kept between Sirius and I.

For the first month I was less miserable than the first week, but not at all happy. Then we got news that Regulus had been killed. I don't know how Sirius found out, but he did. I didn't speak to anyone. Sirius knew he had been killed over a month ago, but not how. Neither of us came out of our rooms until two days later.

Then something good finally happened. At dinner Lily and James were unusually quiet, but incredibly cheerful. It was driving me insane. Though, I wasn't entirely sure that Sirius had even noticed. Finally, I just couldn't stand it anymore. "Why are you two so bloody cheerful?! It's driving me mad." I growled at them. Lily just grinned and James smiled pleasantly, "Well if you two weren't so gloomy maybe you would see that life is absolutely wonderful!" He said in a mockingly sweet tone. I glared it him and made a face. "That would be what I'm talking about." I muttered.

Lily said, "Well if you're simply _dying_ of curiosity then I _guess_ we could tell you." She grinned even wider at James. Sirius looked up, it finally registering that there was a conversation going on. James and Lily finally broke their gaze at one another. "We're going to have a baby!" They both practically shouted. Both Sirius and I choked on our food. "That's great!" I said, actually happy for them. They gazed at each other lovingly, and shared a long kiss. "That's not." I muttered annoyed. After all, my heart was still sore from loosing Regulus, what can a girl do?

They all laughed and Sirius said, "Great! When's mini-prongs joining us?" Lily and James laughed. "Sometime in July or early August. We only found out today!" Lily exclaimed. Sirius and I genuinely smiled for the first time in a while. The couple was so clearly happy that nothing could bring them down. I actually felt happy for a little bit.

* * *

CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON!  
Please?

I wasn't joking,  
you feed it by clicking it.  
It likes being fed.  
It's only been fed twice!:(  
You're slowly killing it.  
You should be ashamed of yourselves.  
:Grrr:


	5. Chapter Four

...  
:mad face:

REVIEW THIS GOD DAMN IT.

* * *

Previously..:  
_They all laughed and Sirius said, "Great! When's mini-prongs joining us?" Lily and James laughed. "Sometime in July or early August. We only found out today!" Lily exclaimed. Sirius and I genuinely smiled for the first time in a while. The couple was so clearly happy that nothing could bring them down. I actually felt happy for a little bit._

"Sirius, would you be his or her godfather?" Sirius nodded happily. They turned to me. "Wou-" I stopped them before they could say anything else. "I'm not going to. Not because I don't want to, but because I'm only seventeen almost eighteen. I'm too young to even consider thinking about having some responsibility over an un-born child." I smiled at them, and they smiled back understanding.

After dinner no one wanted to go to bed, so we all stayed outside. Sometimes we talked, sometimes we sat in a comfortable silence with our own thoughts. Later, probably around eleven or midnight, Lily and James decided to go to bed. They left me and Sirius sitting opposite one another on the swinging benches on the porch.

After a little bit, he moved from his bench and sat next to me. "I can remember the first time you and Regulus met." I didn't say anything, just looked at him curiously. "Your sister said you never shut up about him, even though you only met him for about five minutes." I laughed slightly. "Yea, I remember that too. And then I would tease her about liking you and her face would get completely red." He laughed as well.

"It's not fair, is it, that we loved each other's siblings and then they left us?" I nodded and leaned into him. I thought he would stiffen, like Regulus the first time I had hugged him, but he didn't. Instead, he put his arm around me.

A little while later he went inside and got a bottle of alcohol for us to share. We only had a little, but it was enough.

I gazed up at him. "Sirius, why didn't Reg see that he loved me until he was about to die?" He looked down at me and pulled me closer. "He was afraid he would hurt you at first. And then he was too swept up by Voldemort and didn't want to put you in danger. Why did your sister have to leave me?" I shrugged, confused. "The same reason Reg left me I guess." We both sighed.

"I was going to ask her to marry me, you know." I looked up at him again, "Really?" He nodded. "But I haven't even been able to look at her picture since she died." He choked out the last word.

"Oh, don't cry. I used to cry myself to sleep at night when she died. And I did the same for Regulus too. I only stopped two weeks ago maybe." He looked down at me sadly. "I sure do miss them. Me and Reg used to be really close when we were kids. Sometimes he would join me and Andromeda at family gatherings, but usually he stuck with _Ciccy _and _Bella_ because _they_ didn't go against mum and dad's wishes." He said bitterly. I looked at him sadly. "I know. I remember he got really nervous about being seen with a blood-traitor when I ran up to him at Hogwarts once. He was with his 'friends'" I sighed.

Sirius did as well. "I guess he was just one of those people that screwed up his life too much to fix it." I blinked away tears. "Yea." I said softly. I looked up at him with big eyes, "Do you still miss Marlene?" He nodded seriously. "Do you?" I nodded as well. "Do you miss Regulus?" He nodded. "Do you?" I said, "Yes," Without breaking eye contact. Simultaneously, we both looked up at the stars. I went inside and grabbed another bottle of Firewisky. When it was gone I was feeling very light.

Sirius got up and walked out on the grass, pulling me with him. He tripped over what I'm assuming was either a root, or his own feet. I giggled as he stumbled. He grinned lopsidedly. I walked unsteadily over to the big tree that reminded me of one my sister and I used to play under. He looked at me oddly. I looked at him oddly as well. "You really remind me of Regulus sometimes." I sighed, slurring my words slightly. He nodded seriously, "You really remind me of Marlene sometimes." He said, also slurring his words.

I started laughing. "Nah, she was much prettier." I said trying to walk, but tripping into the tree. I turned around to face him and gasped because he was so close to me, I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he breathed, "No. You're definitely prettier. But shh don't tell." He leaned in, just as I reached up and kissed me hard. I backed into the tree, the alcohol addled my brain, clearly not letting it think straight.

His hands reached my hips, bringing me close. I giggled into his mouth. "What? 'M I really th' bad? I mean I hav'n kissed anyone since your sis'r died. But sh' s'med content w'th 'i." I could barely understand what he said. "What" I giggled again, pressing my lips to his so he couldn't answer.

* * *

pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review? :poutyface:  
it was such a good chapter! (


	6. Chapter Five

Well it's been six months, exactly, but here's the next chapter. And Happy New Year! Woo 2009!(:

* * *

"Sirius, would you be his or her godfather?" Sirius nodded happily. They turned to me. "Wou-" I stopped them before they could say anything else. "I'm not going to. Not because I don't want to, but because I'm only seventeen almost eighteen. I'm too young to even consider thinking about having some responsibility over an un-born child." I smiled at them, and they smiled back understanding.  
After dinner no one wanted to go to bed, so we all stayed outside. Sometimes we talked, sometimes we sat in a comfortable silence with our own thoughts. Later, probably around eleven or midnight, Lily and James decided to go to bed. They left me and Sirius sitting opposite one another on the swinging benches on the porch.

After a little bit, he moved from his bench and sat next to me. "I can remember the first time you and Regulus met." I didn't say anything, just looked at him curiously. "Your sister said you never shut up about him, even though you only met him for about five minutes." I laughed slightly. "Yea, I remember that too. And then I would tease her about liking you and her face would get completely red." He laughed as well. He grinned. "I distinctly remember her hating me, actually."  
I laughed, "Well yea, after all the stuff you pulled over on her, who wouldn't? Of course, I was always convinced you were a stupid idiot, but eventually my sister liked you so I guess you were cool enough." We both laughed.  
"It's not fair, is it, that we loved each other's siblings and then they left us?" I nodded and leaned into him. I thought he would stiffen, like Regulus the first time I had hugged him, but he didn't. Instead, he put his arm around me.

I gazed up at him. "Sirius, why didn't Reg see that he loved me until he was about to die?" He looked down at me and said, "He was afraid he would hurt you at first. And then he was too swept up by Voldemort and didn't want to put you in danger. Why did your sister have to leave me?" I shrugged, confused. "The same reason Regulus left me I guess." We both sighed.

"I was going to ask her to marry me, you know." I looked up at him again, "Really?" He nodded. "But I haven't even been able to look at her picture since she died." He choked out the last word.

"Oh, don't cry. I used to cry myself to sleep at night when she died. And I did the same for Regulus too. I only stopped two weeks ago maybe." He looked down at me sadly. "I miss them. Me and Reg used to be really close when we were kids. Sometimes he would join me and Andromeda at family gatherings, but usually he stuck with _Ciccy _and _Bella_ because _they_ didn't go against mum and dad's wishes." He said bitterly. I looked at him sadly. "I know. I remember he got really nervous about being seen with a blood-traitor when I ran up to him at Hogwarts once. He was with his 'friends'" I sighed.

Sirius did as well. "I guess he was just one of those people that screwed up his life too much to fix it." I blinked away tears. "Yea." I said softly. I looked up at him with big eyes, "Do you still miss Marlene?" He nodded seriously. "Do you?" I nodded as well. "Do you miss Regulus?" He nodded. "Do you?" I said, "Yes," Without breaking eye contact. Simultaneously, we both looked up at the stars. "It's so pretty out tonight." I said breathlessly. "Do you think they're up there looking down at us?" Sirius nodded, "Yea, probably laughing at how depressed were sounding." We both laughed.

"You remind me of her sometimes." He said, looking at me. I stared into his eyes, trying to find the meaning of that. "What do you mean?" He half-smiled at me. "Your looks, your spirit, your personality. You two could have been twins, and I can definitely see how you were sisters." I smiled, "Thank you. Sorry to say, but you and Regulus were almost nothing alike." I said. He laughed a bark-like laugh. "I'll take that as a compliment." He said, still laughing.

"Do you think this baby is going to be safe?" I said, after a while. He shrugged, "Who knows these days." I nodded, thoughtfully.

**xXx**

Eventually we fell asleep outside, only waking up when Lily came out in the morning and laughed at us. "Fun night?" She asked, grinning playfully. I rolled my eyes and stiffly got up, closely followed by Sirius. "Shut it Lily." I said, groggily. She laughed again, and gave us some tea, and made breakfast.

When James came down, the four of us sat at the table eating peacefully. Lily broke the silence with a sigh. "I can't believe I'm going to be a mom!" She said happily. "What do you think of names?" I smiled at her enthusiasm. "Make it something meaningful." I advised her. She thought for a moment. "Maybe we could name it after your father if its a boy, and my mother if it's a girl." She said, questioningly, to James. He nodded, "I like that. What about middle names?" He asked. The two of them thought. "For a girl, Marlene, perhaps?" Lily said tentatively, and looked at Sirius and I. I smiled, "I think she'd love that." Lily smiled, "How about James for a boy. After his wonderful father." James grinned at her, "I love it. Harold James for a boy and Catherine Marlene for a girl." Lily and I looked at each other. "Harold is too formal. How about a nick name?" I suggested. She nodded. "Harry?" She asked James, who nodded as well. "Spectacular, I'm so excited and there's still so much time left!" She said happily.

I looked at Sirius, who seemed to be lost in the past.

* * *

A/N: So, I realize that the time-line is seriously messed up, bear with me, I'm going to pretend they're talking about this in January, and Sirius / Bridget were on a closed-off porch, so there was still some heat.


End file.
